


Accident

by TheDresinger



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDresinger/pseuds/TheDresinger
Summary: When the conjunction of the worlds occurred, the monsters went to the world of humans, but people also went to the world of monsters."The elite giving birth to the elite has passed, there have been idiots who want only to shake off their guests" The Old Vampire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes :>

Geralt would not suspect that he would meet Regis again, who would calmly gather Mandrake while he was crossing Redan forests. He stumbled upon him, however, and as once, for a small persuasion, the vampire agreed to travel with the witcher. Happy days went by drinking mandrake and telling anecdotes. Then, there was an accident.

Ender, a descendant of witchers, and now a policewoman from a wolf school met Dewl, a vampire when a band of Khagmar, stupid bandit vampires believers in the destiny of their species, forced him to drink blood. She shot one in the knee, the other in the hip. They both fell and the others scattered. Dewl immediately attacked the would-be assailants. Ender remembered that she was extremely surprised by his reaction. It even crossed her mind that it was some kind of initiation into the Khagmar band.  
Dewl, flooded with tears and begging them to stop, he did not look like he would like to join, but she remembered perfectly well the moment when she wanted to arrest him. Fortunately, she didn't do it. They called an ambulance and when it arrived, Ender took the vampire home to see if he was okay. He was still shaken by what had happened. When they got to know each other, it turned out that Dewl is not only a complete abstinent (both from blood and alcohol), but also a hardened vegetarian who will not touch any drug, or even a piece of meat. Ender, as it turned out, let the homeless young vampire live with her under one roof. They lived peacefully until an accident happened.

~ * ~

The last thing Ender remembered was when they passed the alleys of the national park with the Dewl, and then she touched something protruding and she fainted. At first, she thought someone had attacked them, and Dewl had just taken her to a safe place, but she could not see him anywhere. The air was also extremely clean, it didn't smelled of burned gas, only by trees, nearby flowers and herbs. The woman was also only slightly dumbfounded and nothing especially hurt her.  
She moved forward in the hope that she would find someone on the way who would know where she was.

~ * ~

Dewl blinked when someone pulled his lip almost under the tip of his nose.

"En ...?" He muttered anxiously as soon as he saw the white head bent over him. Although he did not understand why Ender would check his fangs, he did not move a millimeter. He was clearly horrified when the man jumped away from him.  
Still, he did not move. Ender taught him that if he sees a descendant of witchers, no matter what school, you can not move. He will not attack if he does not see you attack him. He lay peacefully, clasped his hands on his hoodie. The witcher stared at him as if he wanted to pierce him with his own eyes.

"Geralt" said another voice, calm and calculating, in his soul, Dewl felt that where it came that was safe place "You see that he is afraid."

"It's a vampire," said the harsh voice of the Witcher.

" I know. "said the second voice, but Dewl did not dare look there." I can feel things like that, my friend."

The young vampire heard the branches breaking and the scraping of leaves just above his head. After a while, he saw a part of another man's shoe, and his strong, herbal smell attacked his nostrils. He sneezed.  
He was even more afraid when he heard the sound, The Witcher was preparing to take out the sword worn on his back.  
Sword. Dewl was surprised at the lack of a gun with silver bullets at the waist. The other man stopped the white-haired man with a gesture of his hand.

"You do not have to be afraid of us, we are not hostile, we ..."

And then a young, terrified vampire saw it. Sharp fangs, inhuman had to be ...

"YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!" he exclaimed, and jumped off the ground a few feet back.

"Yes, that's why you do not have ..." The vampire, stinking at the distance, tried to calm him down, but it only caused the opposite of the intended one.

" I DO NOT WANT TO DRINK BLOOD! LEAVE ME ALONE! " he shouted and wanted to change the form into a fog and fly away somewhere, but he never mastered this technique. He could not change for long, especially now, when he was stressed out. He changed for a few seconds after which he took on the human form again and fell down covering his face.

He was looking around for Ender. She had to be somewhere here. Ender had silver bullets. Ender would protect him from other vampires. Ender will not hurt him. Ender will not let anyone hurt him.  
The witcher frowned and looked expectantly at his vampire. However, this one also did not seem to know what to do.  
After a moment of silent pleas from the young vampire, the elder approached him. As if he was approaching a wounded animal.

"We will not hurt you, my friend," he said quietly as he crouched beside the vampire, "and we have no plans to force anyone to do anything."

Dewl was still distrustful, but he stopped repeating his pleading mantra and stared at the bloodshot eyes of an elderly vampire.

"I'm Emiel Regis "he tried again, this time it did not cause any undesirable effects "And this is Geralt from Rivia" he pointed to the witcher who was still at a distance.

"Dewl" he said so quietly that if it were not for the keen senses of both newly discovered beings, they probably would not have heard it. "My name is Dewl."

"It's nice to meet you, Dewel," he said with a warm smile, and the young vampire brightened. "You do not have to answer it, of course, but I think, my friend, we could deal with your problem. If you could tell us who forces you to drink ..."  
Dewl looked at him as if he had fallen from heaven.

"You ... You have not heard of Khagmar's band?"

"Unfortunately, no, my friend"

"This is a group of vampires who think that a real vampire should drink a lot of blood, and if someone thinks otherwise, they make him do it. Most of the vampires I've met are them."

The older vampire pursed his lips. Now he was looking at the witcher expectantly. This one, however, was as surprised as he was shocked as the vampire himself.

"Let us, let's talk by the fire. Maybe we can find out how to help you."

~ * ~

Ender saw the wooden houses scattered like a random one and those on the beaten path, only when it started to get dark. Maybe it is an open-air museum, she murmured to herself as she approached by extinguishing the flashlight which was guiding her way.

Fortunately, she took her equipment with her. She had a feeling that she was going to be soon. A lot happened in the area that she protected.  
The place looked real medieval. The grooming of the horses was eating hay out of holes in the pasture, and the grimy villagers were lighting candles in the lamps.

"I am sorry " Ender caught one of them "Where am I?"

The peasant looked at her and frightened, he tried to reveal some meaningful phrases. They did not look like people who dream more than their own field, so they probably were not physically either. They did not see the witcher's descendants, especially in full uniforms. She waited patiently for the man to say something with sense.

"In... In... Whi.... White... Or... Orchard!"

She bowed thanking her. He looked even more terrified.  
Now she was almost convinced that it was actually a village on the verge of civilization. She will have to report it. She went to the inn. People who were in it immediately looked back. They threw a contemptuous look at her.  
She ignored them. She came up to the innkeeper, and the people who were drinking alcohol were gone.

"I am looking for a vampire," she said casually, and the innkeeper almost dropped the polished mug.

"Lady," he began with fear, "is there any creature in the area?

"No. This vampire is completely harmless, that's why I'm looking for him. It may be in danger."

"Monster in trouble" a snarling other man sitting nearby "And it's only you."

Another man is churning in laughter. He was clearly drunk.

"Maybe the villages to drink it ended and there is nothing to reconcile."

Ender clenched fists and teeth. That was too much. He will not let anyone offend the Dewl, especially some one of the three villagers from the end of the world.  
In two movements, she pulled a dagger from her boot and pressed the man to the counter with a blade close to his face.

"You insult him again," she hissed through her teeth, "and I cut your hands and legs and throw them to the dogs.

She was about to say something more, but she heard grunts on the other side of the inn. There was another man there who looked like a peacock in the middle of the battlefield or like one of those annoying, colorful and glowing toys.  
"Who you are? " Ender slipped the dagger into her boot. She watched villager run away in panic.

"Dandelion" he bowed, pulling off his lilac cap. "Poet. I know another Witcher who has a vampire as a companion."

" Another vampire could track him. Do you know where they are?"

"I'm guessing where the Witcher might be, but I'm not sure if the vampire will be with him either.

" Sure, let us be of good cheer. Lead me, Dandelion the Poet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Dewl not remember his parents.

Might died, or may (which was more likely) simply they does not want him. Knew only that he was adopted by very conservative human family. Together, with two half-brothers lived in a small cottage away from the hustle and bustle of cities. He was very limp and quiet. Helped her mother, and older brothers leave hard labor with his father. Never went on girls, do not launched fights as his brothers. Even during the growing up was so quiet.

Family thought they took in the damned child. Were unaware then, that he was a vampire.   
Started guess when he spilled boiling water on himself and like nothing happened just started to clean, and they were sure when they saw him gossip wreaths Bruxes and petting small katakan on his knees.

Might by the sake the old times, and can lack of money they doesn't send the Witcher at him. Told him then, that if he came back, they will cut his head out, pierce with a pin and bury in holy ground. Dewl walking after that in the city nearby begging and making the most unworthy jobs only to have something to eat by the more than a year.

Ender found him when Khagmars Band attacked him and trying to recruit him to their group. From the beginning of even want to agree attracted of promises of bed and three meals a day, but then came with a bottle of blood. In then refused, and they keep him on his knees. They force him to drink blood but The Witcher fortunately patrolled at that time this area. Given the fact that with other vampires Dewl not have any contact and he never learned take the other forms.

The only a sign that was the vampire were his teeth and negligible aggressiveness minor his species to him. Such a story told Regis and Geralt this evening. Older vampire sat up to him in the middle of the history of supporting him as he could best.  
"Where are you going?" asked in the end of the long silence.

Geralt sharpened sword and packaged their stuff on horse. Regis looked at the Witcher. In fact, not know where to direct, he wanted to simply to spend time that the old friend.   
"Settle in Corvo Bianco. Barnabas Basil seen already that much strange things, that the new vampire not hurt him."

"Dewl" changed about the senior vampire when the younger tried to make sure that they have nothing against his presence   
"when you wake up you mentioned about some "En". Is it someone who need to worry about? "  
"No, no" said quietly " this is Ender. She take care of me. Before the accident we walked in the Park. She can be here."

"She also vampire?" asked the Witcher frowning.

"No, it descendant of Witchers." Dewl's companions nodded heads and went on horse.   
Young vampire took a senior at Dreaakul, and Geralt rode in the company of several packages pinned to tasks hurdles.

~ * ~

After a quick leaving White Orchard before Nilfgaard Army came, Dandelion and Ender encamped with a small pond.

Bard emptied yucca with alcohol, but took out also a little bit of food and rod. Clipped a worm to hook and complained to the pond. 

"Tell me, Ender, Who is this the vampire you are looking for?"

Woman looked at the poet. 

"I took him from the Street. He is for me as son."

"Another Witcher is looking for his child."

"Another?"

"Geralt, the Witcher to which now we go, was looking for his daughter. I took part in the expedition." Dandelion was still proud as Peacock. 

"I can see that you have proficiency in looking for someone else's children."

Poet chuckled. Wanted something for interpretation of his mannerism, but stopped him quite strong strokes rods.

"Our food just came" said pulling the rope to shore "on this expedition I did a great fish soup..."

 

Fear gripped the Poet, not able to elicit from each other sound when instead of fish, on the end of the rod they saw Drowner. 

"Hide in the bushes!" Ender push him, and she reached the gun on silver bullets. 

"That you want them to fight with it?!" shouted poet. 

"Shut up and to hide!" she managed to shout before monster knocked it on the ground. Drawner push on her trying to bite artery. Fired, and the ball wounded it in leg. He howled miserably and let go of it's grip, but it is enough to dump it with each other. Shooted in the monster several balls. Ceased to move, but so, for sure, separated it's head of the rest of the body. 

"Rather not the likes of the monsters " she murmured throwing both parts monster back to the pond "Are you ok?" Dandelion came out of the bushes and he walked uncertainly in the direction of Ender. 

"I'm good, but we need to go. Night is not so bad. We pinned lamp to the horse and we can go."

Ender stale bread broke in half and gave a piece for Dandelion.

"You are right, but also you need to eat." 

After mayby five hundred meters when the Bard again found that as long can not keep silent. 

"What it was ... what fight drowner?"

Woman raised questioningly eyebrow. - 

"This bent black stick"

"This is gun on silver cartridges. And what kind of weapon are Witcher fight here?"

"Swords, of course"

~*~

Dewl fell asleep in the saddle when, a week later, they were under Geralt's house in Corvo Bianco. Barnaba Basil greeted them on the threshold, slightly upset.

"Sir, please!" he cried before even the two of them managed to get off their mounts. Regis took Dewl off the horse and took him in his arms like a child. Draakul and Roach politely walk in to the newly renovated stable.

"What happened? " Geralt also became visibly upset. Majordomo flinched at his voice.

"Someone burst into the apartment. Two. Gray-haired, young woman and a man in bright clothes."

Geralt pulled his sword out of her scabbard and ran quickly up the stairs towards the entrance, forgetting completely that Regis was much more powerful than him and he could defend himself.  
He stood sideways to the entrance and slowly opened the door with the sword always ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regis is like father now   
> What do you think?


End file.
